dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース2, Doragon Bōru Zenobāsu 2) is an upcoming ''Dragon Ball'' game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). The release date is confirmed to be November 2, 2016 for Japan, October 25, 2016 for North America, October 27, 2016 for Steam, and October 28, 2016 for Europe and Australia. It is the sequel to the original Dragon Ball Xenoverse game. Gameplay As history is being attacked and altered by evil intruders, players will have to become Time Patrollers in order to protect the Past and the Future of the Dragon Ball world. New and powerful foes coming from Dragon Ball movies (such as Slug, Janemba, Cooler and Turles, with more to be revealed) will do their best to succeed in their wicked deeds. To fight them, Time Patrollers will gather in a huge new city that is 7 times bigger than “Toki Toki City” from the previous game, called “Conton City”. Features *The main hub, Conton City, is 7 times bigger than Toki Toki City from the previous installment. *300 players can be online at the same time on one server, and all players can undertake quests, enter fights, shop, and more in Conton City. *Unlike the previous game, players can now fly in certain areas of the hub world. This ability, however, is not available from the start of the game and will be gained afterwards. *Players can also acquire hoverboards used for traveling through Conton City. *New characters and boss fights, including various characters from Dragon Ball Super and movies. *Each playable race will have different rewards for their missions. *Next-gen visuals bring the Dragon Ball anime experience to life. *Training mode called Training School. *Many more stages for local multiplayer with the camera adjusted to fit all action on a single screen. *Players can import their character from the original game where they will play a role in the story. For owners of previous-gen consoles, a cross gen save feature will be added in an update that allows players to upload their PS3/Xbox 360 data. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXfWnA0G-gY *Throughout Conton City there will be mini-games that your character can partake in. Some of these mini-games are exclusive to each race. *You will now be able to choose from different charged Ki Blasts when customizing your character, which are determined by the Super Soul you have equipped. (Power, Burst, Freeze, and Bomb) https://www.facebook.com/DBZ.videogames/ *The game will feature decisions that your character has to make creating different ways the story plays out. *In Online Mode, up to six Future Warriors can all be on the same team. *Fight through over 130 parallel quest. Game Modes These are the confirmed game modes: *Story Mode: Players play through a distorted version of the Dragon Ball storyline to restore the timeline *Parallel quests: Replay events from the Dragon Ball timeline with different conditions and characters. You will be rewarded with skills, items and more. Parallel quest will feature new quests as well as remastered versions of quests from Xenoverse 1 *Endless: Fight until you can't fight anymore! May the best fighter win! *No-Level matches: Play without stats. Players will be able to verse based on skill with no level advantages. This mode allows the removal of the timer *Giant-boss mode: Players face giant bosses such as Great Ape Vegeta. May be played with up to six players *World Tournament: challenge the world to see who is the strongest! Characters Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen)(Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Great Saiyaman (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Gohan (Base, Future Super Saiyan) *Pan *Piccolo *Krillin (Base, Kaio-ken) *Yamcha (Base, Kaio-ken) *Yamcha (Dark Magic transformed) *Tien Shinhan *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Base, Future Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super) (Early Access)http://attackofthefanboy.com/news/dragon-ball-xenoverse-2-will-mainly-focus-dbz-content/amp/ *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Masked Saiyan *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Hercule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Raditz *Nappa *Saibaman *Nail *Zarbon *Dodoria *Appule *Raspberry *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form) *Frieza (Final Form) *Frieza (Full Power) *Golden Frieza *Lord Slug *Turles *Cooler (Fourth Form) *Cooler (Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Imperfect Form) *Cell (Perfect Form) *Cell (Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Broly (Dark Magic transformed) *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Kid Buu (Dark Magic transformed) *Janemba *Janemba (Dark Magic transformed) *Jaco *Mira *Mira (Dark Magic transformed) *Towa *Beerus *Whis *Super 17 *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Omega Shenron *Omega Shenron (Dark Magic transformed) *Future Warrior **Earthling (Base, Kaio-ken, Flying Nimbus and Power Pole, Potential Unleashed) **Saiyan (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Vegeta, Super Vegeta 2, Future Super Saiyan, Potential Unleashed) **Namekian (Base, Kaio-ken, Great Namek, Potential Unleashed) **Frieza Race (Base, Kaio-kem Golden Frieza form, Potential Unleashed) **Majin (Base, Kaio-ken, Pure Majin, Potential Unleashed) *Goku Black (Pre-order Bonus) Characters Appearing These characters have been seen in official trailers, but have not been confirmed as playable. *[[Future Warrior|Future Warrior (Xenoverse)]] *Frieza (Dark Magic transformed) *Meta-Cooler (Dark Magic transformed) Giant Bosses *Great Ape Bardock *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Ape Nappa NPC's *Grand Elder Guru *Supreme Kai of Time *Old Kai *Tokitoki *World Tournament Announcer *Dende *Bulma Conton City NPC's *Mefla - A Namekian Time Patroller. *Tennille - A Namekian Time Patroller who wants you to show him the emote for Special Beam Cannon. *Jeeja - A male Time Patroller who wants you to do the Anguish emote. Frieza Spaceship *Tyno - A female Majin Time Patroller who appears outside Frieza's Spaceship. *Aoh - A male Saiyan Time Patroller who does not appear until the Future Warrior is told about the rifts in time. He appears outside Frieza's Spaceship. Aoh explains the Frieza Force and instructs the Future Warrior how to join it. *Ias - A Frieza race Time Patroller who appears outside Frieza's Spaceship. Buu's House *Saim - A male Majin Time Patroller who appears outside Buu's House. *Akkah - A male Saiyan Time Patroller who doesn't appear till the Future Warrior is told about the rift's in time and only appears outside Buu's house. He explains about how you can feed Majin Buu to make more of his family. *Roim - A female Majin Time Patroller who appears outside Buu's house. *Pima - A male Time Patroller who appears outside Buu's house. *Tsuburi - A Namekian Time Patroller who appears outside Buu's house. *Maina - A Frieza race Time Patroller who appears outside Buu's house. Guru's House *Ukatz - A Namekian Time Patroller who appears outside Guru's house. *Chacha - A male Saiyan Time Patroller who doesn't appear till the Future Warrior is told about the rift's in time and only appears outside Great Elder Guru's house. He explains how you can defend the peace by taking on regularly occurring quests. *Nororo - A Namkian Time Patroller who appears outside Guru's house. *Minot - A male Time Patroller who appears outside Guru's house. *Kalif - A female Saiyan Time Patroller who appears outside Guru's house. *Mekuji -A Namekian Time Patroller who appears outside Guru's house. *Una - A female Time Patroller who appears outside Guru's house. Capsule Corp Editions Day One Edition: *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Pre-Order Bonus (Goku Black and Tao Pai Pai Stick Vehicle) *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Mini Figure Bundle *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Funko Pop glow in the dark Super Saiyan Goku mini figure *Pre-order bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Deluxe Edition: *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Season Pass *Early Access to playable Character Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Mini Figure Deluxe Edition: *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Season Pass *Funko Pop glow in the dark Super Saiyan Goku mini figure *Early access to Playable Character Future Trunks (Super) *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Sayain Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Collector's Edition (America): *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Exclusive Steelbook Case *Time Patroller's Guide Artbook *Official Music Soundtrack *Son Goku Master Stars Piece 13in Height Figure *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Collector's Edition (Europe): *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Exclusive box design with metal Shenron *Time Patroller's Guide Artbook *Son Goku Master Stars Piece 34 cm Height Figure *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Battle Stages The Battle Stages revealed so far in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: *World Tournament Stage *Wasteland *Hell *Mountains *Cell Games Arena *Supreme Kai's Planet *Archipelago *Tree of Might *Planet Namek Other Information An open and closed beta has been confirmed to be available ahead of the full game release. It will contain some new features from the game, and allow players to visit the new hub city, Conton City. Players will be able to visit shops in the city, as well as discover new quests and train. There is also a World Tournament planned during the beta. Anyone participating in this Tournament, regardless of what they place will receive a special item for the full game As announced by Bandai during the Tokyo Game Show, the closed beta was available for those who ordered digitally on PlayStation 4 from October 8th-10th and the open beta will take place on October 14th-16th. Pre-ordering the game on PlayStation 4 gives you a theme. Goku Black will be available for purchase some time after the game has released. Gallery References External links *[http://dbx.bn-ent.net/ Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 official website] (Japanese) *[http://www.dragonball-videogames.com/en/ Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 official website] (English) es:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters